


Eve - from Lucifer

by thedothatgirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inbar Lavi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl
Summary: Inbar Lavi as 'Eve' from Lucifer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Eve - from Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Portrait sketch of Inbar Lavi as 'Eve' from Lucifer. Caran D'Ache pencils on pastel paper.


End file.
